Lullaby
by Allanna Stone
Summary: When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

"Captain!"

Captain Jack Sparrow scowled as his first mate grabbed his attention.

"What is it?" he snarled, glaring at the man with a peg leg.

The first mate cowed for a moment before squeaking, "The hands on deck at this watch hour found something that you might want to see, captain."

Jack grunted at his first mate before heading out of his cabin on board _The Black Pearl_ and headed out to the main deck.

"What is it that you all felt compelled to badger me with?" he snapped upon reaching the main deck. Several of the mates all jumped at the hostileness in the captain's voice.

"Captain, we saw this fine woven basket in the water, so I went down to see what was in it," started the third mate. "And to my surprise, this little creature was inside."

He held out the basket for the captain to look at. Jack took the basket from the third mate and opened it.

To his shock, nestled inside, was a young infant, no older than three or four months old at the most. She (or at least, Jack thought it was a she,) had black curls that were streaked with red and gold, a fair complexion and a peacefull expression as she slumbered. She was swaddled up inside of a blanket that looked to be made of some kind of expensive material. Her tiny fingers were curled into tight little balls as her long eyelashes fluttered with sleep, and her little nose was wrinkled as the sudden smell of the pirate ship reached her.

Jack turned around soundlessly and reentered his cabin.

A few minutes later, the little girl opened her eyes. Jack marvled at the clear blue color that they were- just like the turquiose ocean waters.

She made a noise of questioning as Jack set her basket down next to his bed. He wondered what he was to do with a child as young as she was. If she were older, then he could sell her or use her for his own amusment.

But he wasn't that cruel.

There was something about the child that spoke to him, called out to him, begging to be loved and treausred.

Jack sighed as he looked down at the wide awake little girl. She held out her arms for him to hold her, which he didn;t do. The little girl pouted and looked like she would cry, so the captain picked her up. To his surprise, the little girl snuggled into his arms and fell asleep promtly.

Jack couldn't help but smile at the salvation that some unknown sea god had sent into his life.

"Little Grace," he murmured as the little infant cooed softly in her sleep, snuggling herself deeper into the wanted man's arms. "My little Grace."Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

_**SEVENTEEN YEARS LATER...**_

Little Grace grew into a stunningly gorgous young lady who would often times aid her father in his piratecy crimes. She wasn't the kind of girl who fainted at the smell of blood, or who hated to get dirty.

Grace was the total opposit of what a young lady should've been.

From an early age, Little Grave learned to handle weapons of all kinds and fight dirty in hand-to-hand combat. She also learned to make her own clothes from Captain Jack Sparrow's second mate, who was the ship's offical seamstress, how to load a cannon and fire it and have the cannonball strike its target every time, and the most important task for a young female pirate.

How to defend her womanly honor.

Jack was proud of his daughter. She could win a fight with four men armed only with cutlasses and outshoot even the best of his sharpshooters.

One day a few months before Little Grace was to turn seventeen, her father found her in the crow's nest, reading a book on mythical creatures. Jack reconized this book; he gave it to her after one of _The Black Pearl_'s successful raids. To Little Grace's joy, there was a coffer full of books, which Little Grace claimed for herself. She had already gone through all the books, devoring the words like food and rum.

"Little Grace," Jack grunted as he climbed up the rope ladder that led to the crow's nest. "There you are."

"Yes, here I am, Papa," drily answered the petite girl, barely even lifting her head of black curls streaked with red and gold. "Here I am in my favorite place on the entire ship."

Jack chuckled at his daughter's sarcaism. She was a true delight to have on _The Black Pearl_.

"Little Grace, as you may know, your birthday is coming up in just a few day," began Jack.

This got a reaction out of Little Grace.

"Is it really almost my seventeenth birthday?" she asked, her cute little nose wrinkling up.

Jack chuckled as he pulled his daughter's nose between his fingers. "Yes, it is almost your seventeenth birthday, my love," he murmured softly, smiling at his daughter, who was almost a woman.

"Papa?" asked Little Grace timidly. "Could we go to Tortuga?"

Jack only grinned at her daughter.

~oOo~

A few days later, Little Grace, Jack, and a few of the other pirates from the crew of _The Black Pearl_ were onshore of Tortuga, having fun as they ate from the many food stands, hunted around the market and tested some rum that a merchant said came from Italy.

Jack kept sneaking off and returning a few minutes later with a buldging bag or a wrapped parcel, which he would hand off to one of the crew who had came with them to Tortuga to return to _The Black Pearl_.

Soon, the small group returned to the ship, giddy with much excitement.

When Little Grace boarded the ship, she was greeted by the sight of many presents heaped up around the main mast and a giant cake with her name in elegant writing.

As Little Grace blew out the candles on her cake, everyone sang "Happy Birthday". She blew out the candles without making a wish.

She already had everything she could ever want.Top of FormBottom of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Chapter 3

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

The morning after Little Grace's birthday, she woke up with a smile on her face. She bolted out of bed and donned a loose fitting blouse, trousers and boots. Little Grace rarely wore a dress, in fact, she hated them. So Jack would turn a blind eye to his adpted daughter's choice of clothes.

She skipped out onto the poop deck, where she found the swabbies swabbing the deck. They all froze at the sight of her, for there were rumors floating around the shio about the stunning beauty who was off limits for she was the captain's daughter. She just smiled at them and chirped an "Ahoy, there!" to them in a friendly manner before scaling her way up into the crow's nest.

Little Grace smiled as she breathed in the crisp, salty ocean air. She loved the ocean more than she could express and always wanted to learn how to swim, however Jack forbade it, telling her that there were many horrors that would destroy her if she dared to venture into the waters.

But Little Grace was curious as to to what laid beneath the surface of the ocean, so today, she decided to go against her father's orders and go for a swim.

After looking around, she stripped herself of her clothes until she was only in her undergarnments and jumped into the water.

~oOo~

"Little Grace?" called out Jack. He had a special present from one of his first raids that he wanted to give his daughter- a sapphire and ruby pendant.

After looking in the crow's neck, the map cabin, her cabin and anywhere else he could think of, he decided to try thr main deck.

The second he was in the fresh air, he spied her clothes, folded neatly and placed off to the side, along with her boots.

Jack panicked.

"_**LITTLE GRACE!**_"

~oOo~

Little Grace was happily exploring the ocean, where she had discovered several interesting looking seashells. After collecting as many of them as she could, she started up for the surface.

Suddenly, her legs began to cramp.

Still, she pushed herself onwards, breaking the surface of the water, blinking in surprise at the amount of chaos that was going onboard _The Black Pearl_.

"Papa!" dhe called out, waving her arm.

"Little Grace!" shouted Jack, jumping into a rescue boat and rowing it over to her. Little Grace first dumped her findings into the boat before smiling up at her father.

"Papa, it's so beautiful down there!" she started to say.

"Gracelynn, get in," growled her father, patting the spot next to him.

Little Grace pouted as her father used her full name and began to hoist herself into the boat.

But then the cramps in her legs intensified.

With a loud cry of pain, she fell back into the water, clawing to get to the surface.

But the odd thing was that she could breath underwater.

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime of torture, Little Grace was set free of the pain. her head broke the surface, gasping and panting as she paddled her way over to the little boat. She tried to haul herself up over the side, but found that she couldn't.

Suddenly, Jack's callused hands were under her arms, helping her into the boat.

Once Little Grace was in the boat, she saw what had happened.

Her legs were gone.

In their place was a tail.

Little Grace was a mermaid!Bottom of Form


	4. Chapter 4

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

Jack looked at his daughter with a mixed look of horror and shock before tossing his jacket at her.

"Quick, cover yourself!" he hissed frantically before rowing the boat back towards _The Black Pearl_.

Once Jack had carried his seventeen year old daughter back onto the vessel, she was surrounded by the crew, who all wanted to know if she was alright.

"Look at what I found!" she cried, showering her collection of seashells for all to admire.

Jack rolled his eyes as he carefully scooped Little Grace up into his arms and marched into his cabin.

After shutting the door, he glared at her. Little Grace stared back at him.

"Did you know what I am?" she asked him, her fear evident in her eyes as she looked at her tail flapping softly on the captain's bed.

"No," answered Jack honestly with a heavy sigh. "I told you the story of how I came across you well enough that you can say the tale better than I can."

Little Grace nodded. She thought that her orgins were simple- that she was the survivor of a pirate raid on a small seaside town or that her mother set her afloat from a boat.

But this...

Was impossible!

"Papa, I always thought that mermaids were just a legend," she murmured softly, her fingers trailing along her scales, which were hudrends of different dhaes of blue. As he fingers totched the scales, they fell off to reveal human skin. With a soft cry, she ran her hand over the scales, resulting in a small shower of glittering scales falling to the wooden floor with soft _CLINK_s.

Jack turned his back to give his daughter her privecy only to turn when she cried out with joy. When he turned and saw that the scales were in his daughter's hands, he face crinkled up with confusement.

"I can make jewelry with these!" she squealed happily. "Papa, can you please go and get my bag from my room?"

Jack walked to her cabin next door and entered, smiling at the sight of her sancuary. It was decorated in plain wooden furinture, a big window that let in sunlight, and three chests which held her stuff. After digging around for a bit, Jack came up with her bag full of her favorite treasures, and an outfit which consisted of a blouse and trousers.

He returned to his cabin to find that Little Grace was happily looking at her scales with joy written on her face. She looked up when Jack entered the cabin. She took her bag from him and added the scales in with her samll collection of rubies, emeralds, sapphires, diamonds and opals, small wooden figureines, coins from different areas of the world, and seashells that she would hut for on the beaches.

She giggled quietly to herself as she added the scales to her small collection of treasures before looking up at Jack, who was trying to look stern, but failing miserably.

"Gracelynn, I want for you to promise me that you'll never go into the water again," begged Jack.

"A pirate's word is never honest," quipped Little Grace with a giggle.

Jack looked at Little Grace before shaking his head at his daughter's cheekiness. Bottom of Form


	5. Chapter 5

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

Little Grace soon found herself yearning to go back into the water once more. But she pushed the thoughts to the back of her head, instead concentraiting on helping the crew with caring for _The Black Pearl_ and reading.

One day, while she was busy digging through her coffer, she came across a leather bound book with beautiful gold swirlings on the cover. She took the book out onto the deck and curled up behind the barrels of gunpowder before cracking over the spine and reading.

To her delight, the book was about the one subject that she had been dying to know about.

Mermaids.

To her surprise, she learned that mermaids could turn into humans if they were in shore long enough.

All mermaids had blue eyes and long, flowing hair.

Mermaid were vegitarians.

Mermaids could not give birth in their fish forms, but when they were in their human forms, then they could give birth, and even then, the children were born as humans.

Mermaids never age.

Most mermaids weren't wicked and won't sink ships.

Mermaids are telepathic (because sound doesn't travel well underwater) and they lived in groups.

Mermaids had the strength of ten great white sharks.

And last but not least, mermaids loved pearls.

Little Grace had long, thick, curly black hair with streaks of gold and red running throughout her usually unruly mane of curls.

She had deep sapphire blue eyes that would sometimes shift to other shades of blue.

She loved to eat freshly cooked fish and cooked veggies for a meal.

She looked younger than seventeen years old.

She could fight well for a young girl and had beaten most of the men on the ship (with the exception of Captain Jack Sparrow). She wasn't violent, nor was she peaceful.

She also had an uncanny way of lifting up items that were deamed to be too heavy for her to carry.

And as for the telepathic skills, Little Grace could sometimes hear other people's thoughts and catch glismps of the future, but she paided the visions no mind.

And pearls?

Little Grace hated pearls with a passion.Bottom of Form


	6. Chapter 6

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
Many THANK YOUS to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfics!**

**Also, pleasy sneezy check out my YouTube video for this fic. Keywords are:**

**Lullaby (745)**

Little Grave looked around her to make sure that the deck was clear of the pirate crew who she had grown to call family.

She took a deep breath.

And then she jumped.

~oOo~

Jack woke up with a loud yelp, tumbling out of his bed and landing on the wooden floor, entangled in his blankets.

He scrambled up from the floor, forgoing his boots as he darted into the cabin next door. He raised his lantren and saw that Little Garce was sound asleep in her hamock, her blankets kicked around her ankles as she slumbered peacefully.

Jack shut the door to his young daughter's room and leaned up against it, breathing heavily as he tried to rid himself of the nightmare that had been plaguing him ever since he had found out about her true orgins.

"Captain?"

Jack straightened up and turned to face one of the cabinboys.

"I heard a shout. Is everything alright?" he asked fearlessly.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine- I just thought I heard someone in Little Grace's cabin," he lied. The cabinboy nodded before turning to return to his night watch shift once more. The crew all knew that when it came to Little Grace, their captain was fiercly overprotective.

~oOo~

Little Grace was in her cabin reading when the storm warning was called throughout the ship. She ignored it, thinking that it was just a little wind and rain, nothing more.

Suddenly, a jolt sent her from her hammock to the hard floor. She laid there, dazed for a moment before realizing what was happening. Little Grace threw her book onto her bed as she darted from her cabin to the main deck, where everyone was busy with tying down the sails in preporation for the pending storm. Instead of the atmospere being lighthearted and cheery as it usually was, the crew was grim and quiet.

Little Grace threw herself into the work that was called for whenever a storm this size would curse _The Black Pearl_. She was so busy with everything that she failed to notice the wave that was threatening to turn over the ship until it was too late.

With a loud shriek, Little Grace was pulled from the mast, where she had been busy with tting down the sails, and tossed her into the waters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
Many THANK YOUS to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfics!**

**Also, pleasy sneezy check out my YouTube video for this fic. Keywords are:**

**Lullaby (745)**

Little Grace found herself in the water.

And what else was happening?

Her legs were tingling as her feet merged together to form a tail, ripping her trousers off.

She panicked as a wave shoved her underwater, forcing her to inhale a mouthful of water. To her shock, she found that she could breath underwater quite fine, due to gills that had developed on either sides of her neck.

Little Grace gasped, inhaling a mouthful of water and begining to sputter. She struggled to reach the surface to regain a breath of air, but found herself slowly sinking into the deep.

Suddenly, her head broke the surafce of the ocean; Little Grace tossed her head back and inhaled, breath after breath of air. When she had finally cleared her airways, she took one last lungful before diving into the ocean.

To Little Grace's surprise, the ocean was beautiful; palaces of coral housed fishes of every imaginable color. Dolphins raced each other as crabs scuttled across the floor of the ocean.

Little Grace giggled as a dolphin calf swam up to her.

_What are you?_

Little Grace blinked as she looked at the little creature before a smile broke across her face.

_My name is Little Grace. I'm a mermaid!_

The calf chattered as it circled her with excitement.

_I've never seena mermaid before. Mama tells me that they are beautiful beings with magical voices that lure sailers to their deaths._

_ Like pirates? _Little Grace couldn't help but ask.

The dolphin chittered before Little Grace found the playful creature nuzzling her curls, with had beads, jewels and coins braided into her hair.

_You like my hair?_ Little Grace asked him, confused as of to why he was playing with her hair.

_ It is very soft, like seaweed_, the little dolphin complimented her boldly. Little Grace giggled bashfully at the flirty dolphin's words.

_Thank you, I don't know what to say..._ Little Grace laughed as the dolphin suddenly circled her, causing for her hair to swirl around her head like one of those ridculous French hairdos that were all the rage. What was the queen's name again? Anne Marie?

Little Grace was interupted from her thoughts by a large group of dolphins, all concerned for the youngest member of their pod, surrounding her.

_She is clearly a human-_

_ No, she isn't! She's a fish!_

Soon, Little Grace grew tired of hearing them arguing over what she was.

_**ENOUGH!**_ Little Grace shouted, causing for the dolphins to silence. _I am a mermaid, a mythical being with the tail of a fish and the torso of a maiden._

_Told you_. If the little dolphin could smirk, then Little Grace could see him doing so.

_I need to find __**The Black Pearl**_. Little Grace showed the pod of dolphins an image of the pirate ship. _Do you know where I can find it?_Bottom of Form


	8. Chapter 8

**Lullaby**

**I do not own Pirates (just Little Grace).**

**SUMMERY:**

**When Jack finds a little girl, he takes her in and raises her as his daughter. But what happens when her true nature is revealed?**

**A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
Many THANK YOUS to my good friend, Angel Rose, for proofreading my fanfics!**

**Also, pleasy sneezy check out my YouTube video for this fic. Keywords are:**

**Lullaby (745)**

A few minutes later, Little Grace found herself being led by the leader of the pod of dolphins to a beach, where there were dozens, if not a few hundres of pirate vessels awaiting new hands and fixing.

_This is where __**The Black Pearl**__ would've docked after the storm_, chirped the leader. _Go on, we'll wait for you._

_Thank you_, said Little Grace before swimming up to below the deck that allowed one of the ships access to the small island. The second she was out of the water, her tail began to tingle again. She gasped loudly as the pins and needles sensation turned into daggers of pain. she couldn't help but whimper loudly as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The next thing that Little Grace knew was that there were people surrounding her. She cracked open an eye and shut it quickly, groaning at the amount of light that flooded her brain.

"Move aside, would you now?" A womanly presence came up to Little Grace and sat down next to her on the cot. "Shut the curtains!"

Suddenly, the too bright room was darkened, giving Little Grace the option of opening her eyes. She saw a plump, motherly woman with grey hair twisted up into a knot.

"What is your name, poppet?" asked the kind woman gently, her eyes holding pity for the young girl, who seemed dazed and confused.

"Little Grace," she mumbled, sitting up and finding a pounding headache in the back of her skull that throbbed with every beat her heart made. "Where am I?"

The woman chuckled before standing up.

"You're at a pub called The Captain's Daughter, little lass," smiled the woman gently. "Now, rest up my dear- I wish to hear the full story from you once you're rested up!"

But Little Grace was already sound asleep.

~oOo~

When Little Grace woke up next, she found herself feeling well rested. As she swung her legs from underneath the bed covers, she saw that she was wearing a well worn nightgown. She thought of the woman who had lulled her to sleep with her motherly voice and smiled at the mere thought of her.

Little Grace hobbled down the stairs and found herself in the kitchens. She snatched an apple and bit into it, smiling as the juices trckled down her chin.

"Good morning, Little Grace!" The motherly woman bustled over from waiting on a table. "Molly here has some dresses that might fit you." She waved her hand towards a suly looking teen, who was chopping up an onion with vigurous hate leaking through her knife. She looked up and glared at Little Grace, who just smiled at Molly kindly. "Molly love, you'll make Little Grace feal comfortable, alright?"

"Yes, ma'am," muttered Molly, lifting her ice cold gaze from Little Grace's eyes.Bottom of Form


End file.
